


Malec!Massage.

by Lightworms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec, because theire d bestfriends, magnus know simon name, malec!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightworms/pseuds/Lightworms
Summary: Magnus is dating a girl name Camillie by his family order for years and he is last year of NYU uni student.because of the lot of exam and work he have been stress a lot.so his bestfriend simon suggest him to go take a little time off for relaxing.And do he go and meet the person who makes him much more relax.





	Malec!Massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly not beta rated.

Magnus sigh for like a thosand time today.but unlike the others time,this one was for relief .ask why? Because he just finish a damn exam that has made him look like a zombe as he was study day and night those past weeks.

Now he can have a time.well at least a day to relax and then go to on the fucking essay that is saupposed to finish in four days.damn this school!

His phone rung making him stop his tought.he gish the phone from his pocket and smile as he saw the caller id. 

"Hey baby" he said try to be exitdly amd he heard a chuckle from the other line.

"Hi babe.how was exam? "

"Thank god it was easy or i would have died by now" Camillie lough was his response .

" so can i see you tonight baby?" He ask and he heard a sigh amd he know the other can't have time and his little joy was fanished.

" alright we will meet next time"

"Am sorry babe.you know how work is right"

"Yeah i know ..bye "

"Take rest and relax your self babe i'll make a time for tomorrow.bye" the phone hung up and he angerly.he did understand his girlfriend but sometimes she doesn't seem to underdstand him.

Well the only thing on his mind now is run to his apartment and sleep till he have to wake up for work evening that means he will sleep for at least 4 Hours.

"Magnus!" His one and only friend come runing from the hallway and he have to shut his ear by his hand to save himself from getting his eardrum(?) Hurt.

"Simon what the hmmfff" he was shut by the bone crushing hug he got from daesung and he stumble backward from the strong hug.

"Okay okay...god...let me breath" his friend chuckl and release the hug which the latter give a slap on his both arm as a revenge.

"Pft..you know you can't even hurt a fly with your hand magnus" he said and turn to his own locker which is next to magnus.  
Magnus pout and continue to shove his book inside the locker and take the other one in his bag and lock the locker before turning to his friend who was by now already finish his busines too.

" so tell me what make you so happy today?" ask magnus as he saw his friend jumping on his way and he blush as the quation.  
"Well...i kind..of meet someone" he said with the blush more turn into a crimson(?) Red.which the other rise ayebrow.

"You always kind of meet someone Simon..and thats it?"

" no this one is different..he really really is handsome guy and i cant belive there is kind of person like him.magnuz you should see him..his eyes his lips and down there his hug-

"-okay okay ..i dont need to hear more"

" come one mags i want him he is ...cool.oh right " he said and open his small wallet to bring a card and give it to magnus.after put his wallet back to his pocket he snuch(?) The card and they walk through out the school to there house.  
"This is his card.he said if i need something for relaxing i could go there and ...meet him"  
"This is a massage shop simon.are you sure about this?"

"I know idiot and of course i'll go and again ofcourse am not the only one to go"  
"What do you mean? Simon you know Cam will kill me if i go there"

"Come on he won't know.plus one day massage wont kill you too.i know you had a hard time those weeks working and study and helping girlfriend and so you need sometime for yourself and that is -"

"Pft this is the first time i saw a caring friend"

"Yeah! What do you mean by that? Are you saying i never cared about you?" He said mocking hurt with a terrfied look making his friend laugh.  
"Okay simon since you ask sincerly i'll go for you.but next time make yourself usefull for your own good,okay"  
"Yaye thats my friend..i'll see you at 5 and we'll go..and yes its today" he said as he saw the other give him a face like 'today?'.  
They bid goodbye and he walk to his house which is the next-again- house to simon.

 

>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>

 

Alec has been runing back and forth today since the morning houre tick.he was in his uniform which is white pant with white shirt.  
The massage shop he work with his friend was full of people that the two boss was in need of bieng helping hand.and thats how they ended up in jace office with the latter lying on his couch and rubbing his foot while alec was going in and out to check the rest of guests.

Jace and alec had been friend since they come to this world and they are the best friends ever.alec don't know his own parent very well becouse they died at the age of 4 By car accident leave him alone.but jace father and mother don't want to him to take in orphan and they keep him with then together.

As alec was about to walk in jace office the two new comer coght his attension and he wait as they went to customer counter.he look at them carrfuly.jace had told him about the boy he meet on last weekend and the one boy look the same as he rememebet jace explanation about him as the jace had make sure that this boy will come look for him.

He move his eyes to the other and can't help but lick his lip at the boy body.he have a dark hair with the red color on the end and he has wear a thight jeans and tight red shirt which display his well tooned chest.

Upon standing a little far he can't hear the boy voice but seeing theire reaction the first boy was showing a card and pointing at something on it.after a minute the girl at the counter turn her face around as if searching for someone and alec finaly decide to make himself usefull and walk to them.

"Oh here you are sir,this gentlemen's come to see jace" the girl say as she saw him and alec smile at the thought of being right about the boy that raphael mention.

"Well i can take you with him" he said smile at both of them.the one boy give him a smile that looks angelic and he turn the favore as he gestur them to follow.the angelic boy turn to his friend who was checking his phone.

"Magnus am going.you take the massage and i'll be with...him"  
Magnus move his attention to his friend and nod at him as he was angry for him to leave him alone.and tuck his phone in his pocket and sit on the waiting chair without looking at the other boy who was mesmerize by his green-yellow eyes.

 

Magnus is deadly worried about his girlfriend find out about this day.he doesn't like other people touch him and camillie doesn't like it also.he never ever went on a massage shop since he start to date camillie that is five years ago and he was actually never complain about that since she give him the most and plesurable body massage.camillie is so possesive and magnus is hundred persont sure if she find him here today she will definatly leave him..for sure.

and so thats why he continuesly check his phone to check if his camillis call and ask him to come with her that he had change her mind and have time for him or to tell him that she saw him on the god damn place while wearing his favorite shirt.but to his bad luck his girlfriend really seems to busy that she forget about him now.

he was deep in his own tought that he doen't hear or see anything around him until he hear a voice said he is going to be leave alone by his good for nothing best friend.since they wern't alone he can't say something to remind him that he isn't supposed to be left alone in this kind of place,he give him a silent nod which for sure he know daesung had understand his anger when he leave with an apology smile.

he sigh and took the sit on the waiting area and check his phone again for nothing new.while waiting he look around in search of the person who would take care of him untll he left this place but he found no one expect the girl they talk before and the other four people who was waiting like him.he heard a fot sound a turn around to come face to face with the boy with a pink hair boy with smile on.  
the guy extend his arm for a shake and he slowly grab it making the smile more wide on the pinky boy.

" i'm alec,please follow me to the room Mr.'' he said with a profetional sound and magnus grab his bag and follow the man without any word.as they get close to one door he remember camillie again and he felt nervouse for bieng touch by stranger.the black boy alec lead him to one room with a dim light and a single massage table with a white sheet and a brown towl fold to the pillow side and a small yellowish towel sit cross on the middle.

he saw as alec walk to a small door and open it and turn to him with the smile still on.''you go in here and undress yourself'' the way to his word don't notice by magnus as he walk to him and got in close the door after.alec go back to the side of the room which has a litle long standtable and bring one jasmine oil.he then walk to the other line to grab a remot control and press on and a seven halpern healing song start to play in the room.

Magnus finishing undesing himself put a short gown on and walk out of the room.he scan the area as the sound of the song filling him and he look at alec who was standing at beside the bed waiting for him with a smile on.  
Slowly he move forward and took a deep breath before removing the gown turning hia back to the man and took the small towl from the bed before covering his butt and lying on the massage table in his stomache.

Alec can feel the man is nervouse and he make sure to bring pleasure for him so that he would relax. He open the oil bottle and " am going to put the oil on your body now " he said and slowly began to pour oil in magnus's back(is how its working right?) And he hear as the man lying hiss at the coldness of the liqure.

Magnus ry to relax himself he again! Breath deeply and make himself go with the background song.he feel alec hand on his nap first and for a moment he felt hot but he shruged it and cloth his eyes.

Alec hand workingn on the man nape and to his right shoulder to the left.he felt the man muscule All relaxing a little and he slowly went to his back and down and down till he arrive at the edge of the towl that cover magnus butt.he swalow hard and turn to add more oil on the man legs and he start to massage them one by one from the foot eachfinger to those tight that makes him breath hard as he goes up to the towl edge again.

Magnjs is felling like his boy is on fire becouse of the hotnees.he doesnt know what happen to him.he found himself taking a deep breath as the man going on bear his butt.he felt something move down between his leg and his eye widden as he realize he is getting hard.he try to make his mind to think different things that doesnt help him any at all as he still felt the hand.he just pray for the man to not notice 'it' or ask him to turn around.

Making sure he has done all the back side alec remove his hand from the body.as he felt the magnjs shudder he know the affect the body on the massage table have becouse of his hand.he smirk for himself in victory.

"turn on your front " . seems like the world is against magnus.he for the tenth time take a breath and turn around fastly cover his hard on the towl which doesn'tt help again!.alec doesn't comment just turn to take the oil and pour on his chest.as his hand land on magnus tanned body he look his eyes on the owner and can't help the chuckl when the other eye were looking everywhere but not him.

'Cute' he tought and move his hand down to the man nipple and *uccidentaly* touch both nipple with his middle and endex finger making magnus let out a breathy moan.

Magnus felling embarrased by himself try to cover his mouth by his hand which was asked by alec to drop it down.he felt the masscure(?) Hand in his abs and as the finger circled around his bellybottom sensualy And the other hand move on the towel He bit his lip to not moan.

Alec felling happy as he know he is controling the man he move the towel a little and magnjs hand hold him. "Wh..." .

"shh..dont worry.let me take care of 'it'" he said smirking and he frown alittle as magnjs shake his head as a 'no' but alec let him and remove the towel making magnus glory showing fully.magnjs saw as alec lick his lip as he grab his hard dick.

As alec slowly move his hand magnus was moaning and he was felling ashamed with what he is doing.he have a girlfriend and now he is letting a stanger touching his body and pleasuring him?! He doesn't know where he found the strength to shout as he felt a warm mouth covering his dick.alec was sucking him.

Magnus unconciously bend his leg up as alec move his body between them as he kneel on the massage table between his tights.alec suck the other hard and he doesn't know why he like the test of magnus precum and he doesn't know why he was sucking he stranger dick as he never done that to anyone before.but he sure know that he never find atractive body like magnus and he was never eager to fuck anyone like he felt towards magnus.

So he suck hard and move his hand to the man abs and nipples which he fold(?) With his both finger and smile in satisfication as he hear the most erotic Sound from magnus.he bring one of his hand to magnus balls and strock it to his dick while the other open the oil bottle and pour some on his finger before moving it to the man inviting hole.

Magnus tense as he felt a finger pock his hole and he doesn't know if he will continue this knowing he is fully cheating on his loyal girlfriend but as he felt the finger slid in and directly slam to his protast everything was throw outside the window and he moan lowdly making alec to leave his dick and kiss his way upto his neck while adding a second and third finger once.he cant wait!he really want to be inside of him right now!

He remove himself from magnus making the man whine At the loss and making him chuckle at the cute figure.he open his zipper and remove his pant wlong with his boxer and he hear a gusp from seungri as the latter saw his 8ench dick.he strock himself once twice and move closer as he pock the hole with it.

He look at magnus as the other was waiting with a bitting lip and eyes on his.he slowly slid in and groan as the tightnes.he leand Himself down on magnus neck biting and sucking as he slowly move inside untill his was all in.with a hard patient He wait to magnus to adjust His size and when magnus move his hip he get the big pray of his life as he move in and out of him.

Magnus within a second was a moaning mess under the man and he cant help to beg for more as the pleasure goes more.he circle his arm around alec waist to pull him closer.alec take one of magnus leg and put it on his shoulder as he fuck him deep and fast.he was so into cloude nine as the feelling supside(?) And he felt closer to his climax(?).

With the other hand he grab magnus dick and start to strock him with his trust.he trust more fast that the massage table was cracking to the flore and it was near to be brocken.he wwas glad that the room was soundroof otherwise his friend will be here the moment he hear magnus moan just when he suck him first.

"Ahh...hhhmmm...am...cl...ose" magnus said with dificulty and alec strock goes fast along with his trust.  
"Ahmm...me too" 

With a third trust both were exploding with a high moan.magnus on alec hand and his own stomach as the other release inside magnus.both riding thire organism and alec look down at the man who has a satisfy but sad look on his face.not knowing what to say he pull out and bring the towl to clean himself and magnus who has now a tear already falling on his cheek.

As alec was about to ask if he was okay or if he hurt him the latter was out of the bed to the small room to wear his cloth and run out of the place in a minute.but alec was fully aware of the tear he saw on the man pale cheek.

 

'


End file.
